


Dr. Stark

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Consent negotiated off screen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Kink, Needles, not really non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Steve has been de-serumed, and Tony has to take some measurements. For science.





	Dr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks today were medical play and begging. Please remember that these are pretty much unedited and unbeta'd. 
> 
> Ok so this is getting some tags I don't usually use but this could be triggery for some.  
> x  
> x  
> x  
> x
> 
> There's not actually non-con in this, but there's definitely some roleplay that SEEMS a little non-con. Also potential trigger for non-con (not terribly accurate) medical kink as well. But rest assured it's all consenting and it's just been negotiated off screen!

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” 

Steve was shivering. Why the hell did they always make exam rooms so cold? Of course, being bound naked to the exam chair wasn’t usually part of his check ups. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Tony across the room, setting up some instruments.

“You aren’t even that kind of doctor. Bruce says he isn’t that kind of doctor, and he’s your doctor!” Steve knew it was a stretch, trying to talk Tony Stark into coming around, but he had to try.

Tony turned back to him, pushing the little rolling tray of supplies toward the chair. Steve knew in his current incarnation there wasn’t a chance in hell of him getting away, and he felt even smaller than his lack of serum would imply. He stared as Tony stepped even closer, looming over the chair where he was restrained. "You don't get it, Cap," Tony said with a grin. "I mean, I am the most reliable source of information on the serum. It only makes sense that I would be the one to check you out." His grin was wolfish, and Steve shivered again. This time it wasn't from the cold. 

"You really don't have to do this, Tony," Steve said earnestly. "Like, I'm not the one that you need to be worried about. We need to find Loki! We need to figure out what he did to me!" He pulled on the cuffs holding him down to the chair, but they were annoyingly snug. Tony wasn't like any of the villains who had managed to de-serum him over the years, he had made sure that Steve's cuffs were tight on his newly narrow wrists.

"I think I really do, Cap, but thanks for the clarification." Tony grinned and reached out. "Okay, so baseline first. We know that your heart rate is wonky, but we need to see if it's gone back to pre-serum levels or if it's still functioning well enough that we don't need to be concerned." He wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Steve's arm and pushed a button, letting the machine start to inflate it. Steve hissed in discomfort as it squeezed hard enough to make Steve's arm go numb. Tony was oblivious, working on something on his table. He absently clipped a little clip to one of Steve's fingers, and nodded when both machines beeped. 

"Alright. We're within appropriate levels, so that's good... Now." He turned back and began to pull on a pair of rubber gloves. "We're gonna need some blood samples. I need to compare them to before." He went to the arm not attached to the blood pressure cuff, and Steve began to tug away a little. 

"No. Tony, stop. Please."

Tony chuckled. "Steve, this is all gonna go a lot faster if you just let me do my thing, okay?" He pulled out a strip of rubber and wrapped it around Steve's bicep. "Just relax and think of Uncle Sam, huh?" Cool alcohol rubbed firmly along the skin on the inside of his elbow, cleaning the vein for Tony to draw from.

"Tony!" But Tony ignored him and a moment later Steve hissed as Tony pushed the needle into his arm. It settled into his vein with little fanfare and Tony filled a couple of vials with bright red blood. He slid the needle out gently and taped down a pressure dressing carefully, the concern a sharp contrast to his tone.

"Huh, go figure... Red. Just like everyone else." Tony grinned up at Steve, like it was all a big joke. "You know, I always thought you'd bleed stars and stripes, Cap." He pulled the tourniquet off, and then turned back to his cart. "Hmm... Your heart rate went up a little but everything else seems good, so now I think I'm gonna check some nerve sensitivity." He slid his hands clinically up and down Steve's sides, noting where the other man pulled away. "JARVIS, are you getting this?"

"Yessir, I am cataloguing all of the Captain's responses as I was instructed prior to beginning this. I will alert you if any of his levels fall into a dangerous range."

"Thanks, Jar, you're the best," Tony said. He grinned at Steve, and watched as the young man on the table squirmed. "Now, let's see how this goes, huh?" He slid a hand down Steve's abdomen until he reached his cock, rubbing a firm hand up and down. “Mm… Now this, see, you were way out of proportion in the day Cap.”

“Ahh, I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Steve protested, pulling fruitlessly against the straps holding his legs open. There was nothing he could do; Tony had him exactly where he wanted him. He blushed a bright red at the thought, the color spreading down into his chest.

Tony’s hand didn’t falter, but the other one dropped down lower, teasing at Steve’s hole briefly. “Nothing in particular, Cap, just making an observation.” As he stepped away, he chuckled. “Would have thought the Army would have beat that blush out of you, Steve.” He ignored the way Steve’s cock still stood at attention between his legs, obscene and swollen.

He stopped at the table and picked up a metal device. Steve wasn’t sure what it was. His question must have been obvious, though, because Tony held it up so he could see it clearly. “This? This is a Wartenberg Wheel.” He lifted one finger to spin the spikey wheel. Steve thought it looked kind of like a pizza cutter, if a pizza cutter had a baby with a porcupine. “It tests nerve endings.” 

“Tony my nerves are just fine,” Steve said, wriggling a little more. But the chair held him fast and Tony shook his head.

“Ah ah, Cap. It’s for science, you know.” He slid one finger down the center of Steve’s foot, raising one eyebrow as he pulled his foot back. The chair held him fast, and Tony made a tsking sound with his tongue. ‘None of that, Cap,” he said. He lifted the wheel and began to glide it with a steady pressure down the middle of Steve’s foot. 

Steve gasped and tried to pull back, expecting sharp. He didn’t expect the feeling of pressure and slight sting, though. He craned his head as Tony continued the wheel’s movement up his leg, across his thighs. “Tony… Ahh…” 

“Mm… Well, still nice and responsive, that’s good.” Tony brought the wheel ever closer to Steve’s cock, clinically reaching out to steady Steve’s hips when he tried to jerk his hips away. But Tony held him firm and then continued to run the wheel up and down Steve’s leg.

“Tony, please…” Steve couldn’t believe he was still hard. Tony was… Touching him, taking him. He swallowed hard. “Tony…”

“Shh, Cap… Just a little more.” Tony continued to run the wheel along Steve’s body, The skin grew red as it felt like every nerve Tony touched grew more and more alert. His cock was leaking between his legs and he whimpered.

“That’s good, that’s good,” Tony said. The monitor by Steve’s head flashed a number. He could only imagine that it was his heart rate. Still good, apparently, or JARVIS would have said something. 

Tony turned back to his cart. “Alright now, last thing… Nerves look good. I just need a semen sample.”

“A what!” Steve arched again, but Tony was back. He slicked two fingers with lube and slid them into Steve’s ass without preamble. Steve groaned, low and deep, and squirmed again as Tony continued stretching him.

“We have saliva and blood, Steve. Semen is all that’s left. Now then…” He reached over and pulled another something off the tray. “This is a prostate stimulator… Easiest way to ensure the orgasm.”

“Tony what…” Steve didn’t even want to think about where Tony got this stuff from, or why he had it so easy to hand. He didn’t have much time to think, anyway, as Tony’s pliable fingers were replaced with the stiff toy. Steve moaned as Tony fucked it in and out of him a few times.

“Now, where’s that… Ah, here it is.” Tony pulled out a sleeve and slid it over Steve’s cock. “Here we go…” He slid his hand up Steve’s sensitized side and pinched a nipple just to watch Steve buck up into it.

“Okay Cap, here we go…” And then the damned toy started buzzing. Steve howled and arched but couldn’t get away as the damn toy vibrated right against his prostate. He was harder than nails and leaking in less than a minute.

“Tony, please, Tones…” Steve gasped, moving as much as his restraints would allow. Tony’s eyes were fixed on Steve, as the numbers for his heart rate and O2 began to shift. The blood pressure cuff kicked on, another meaningless point of pressure to counterpoint the tightness forming in his balls.

“Come for me, Steve… That’s it, c’mon…” With a cry, Steve came. His ass tightened against the massager and he moaned again. Tony didn’t let the toy shift off his prostate until tears were streaming down Steve’s face from the over sensitization.

“Shh… Good… Good, you did so good…” And just like that, it was over. Tony gently slid the massager from Steve’s ass, and set to work on the cuffs. He cleaned Steve up with a cloth he pulled from a pack of wipes on the tray, setting the 'sample' aside for later. Steve lay boneless on the chair, breathing hard, short little gasps that almost reminded him of the asthma attacks he used to have. His heart slowed gradually as he let Tony work around him.

“Tony,” he moaned softly, a little alarmed at how weak his voice sounded. Tony grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, Stevie, you did so good… c’mon, c’mon… I’ve got the cot over here.’ He carefully helped Steve off of the chair, supporting him when his knees tried to buckle, and urged him toward the cot. “My good, good boy..” He pressed another kiss to Steve’s forehead, grinning when his lover looked up at him with his eyes blown wide.

“Y’ know Tony… Asking Loki if he could, y’ know, take the serum off for a while was an amazing idea.”

“Well,” Tony chuckled as he climbed onto the cot and pulled Steve close. “They don’t call me Dr. Stark for nothing.’


End file.
